Currently, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely used.
Polarizer is used in the LCD to polarize the inputting light. The polarizer is a usually a film polarizer and will waste half of the incident light intensity. Thus, it not only reduces the brightness of the LCD but also waste the electric energy. Although an additional liquid crystal layer is used to replace the polarizer to polarize the incident light. However, the polarizations of the incident light are all based on far field operation.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a light emitting device and a display device for solving the problem discussed above.